Coupling agents have been employed in efforts to improve the performance of various adhesive and coating formulations. Such materials seek to improve the compatibility of adhesive formulations and the surfaces with which the adhesive is contacted.
Many different types of coupling agents have been employed in the past. Each provides potential benefits and potential limitations, depending on the particular formulations to which they are added and the substrate(s) to which adhesion is desired. Indeed, many of these coupling agents are based on epoxy or urethane resin systems. Therefore, in spite of the large number of coupling agents which already exist, there remains a need in the art for coupling agents which provide good compatibility with adhesive formulations such as free-radically curable systems, and which provide excellent adhesion enhancement to the base formulation to which it is added. The present invention addresses this and other needs as will become readily apparent upon review of the detailed description of the invention together with the figures and claims.